


Don't forgive me.

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Slash, non graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade never meant to hurt Peter, he genuinely didn't, but he did and so he has to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forgive me.

Wade hadn't meant to cheat on Peter, he really hadn't. He'd only gone to her house to hang out, play some video games then she'd been on his lap asking, begging him to kiss her and...  
He stood under the water, the temperature turned up higher than he'd normally have it almost like he thought he could wash it all away. He'd wanted Peter for years and now he had him, he finally had him and he'd slept with someone else.  
"You're scum." He hissed to himself as he scrubbed his body, Peter's cheerful face filling his mind. Trusting, cheerful Peter Parker who would believe any lie he tried to spin. It made him feel sick.

Later that night Wade went to see Peter, who'd greeted him happily throwing his arms around him and kissing him deeply. No-one kissed quite like Peter, it was like he could put all his emotions into that single act all while being completely unaware of the effects he was having on you. It was enough to leave you breathless, every, single, time.

Wade tried to tell him, tried to take a step back and admit everything but Peter, blissfully unaware Peter, chose that moment to pull his shirt off in a fluid motion, their eyes meeting.  
"I've wanted you all day, baby."  
And Wade's words stuck in his throat, unable to speak as he watched Peter push his jeans and underwear down, revealing his semi erect cock.  
"What are you waiting for Wade?"

He tried again he really did, but when your partner is bent over the bed, wiggling his ass at you, looking over his shoulder, how are you meant to form the words "I cheated". Instead Wade preped Peter until he was begging him to take him, whining and writhing on the sheets and although he'd never admit it, Wade almost felt sick as he pushed inside his boyfriend, knowing what he'd done a few hours before.

~

Wade whispered his apologies tears falling down his face as he kissed the sleeping Peter's head. "I never meant to, baby." He stroked his hair, which was stupidly soft as always, "I really do love you Peter, I really fucking do."

~

When Peter opened his eyes the next morning, he automatically reached for his lover only to find him not there. He wasn't concerned, Peter often woke to find Wade gone. More often than not he was sat on the couch playing a game and eating tacos. Rolling over confusion crossed his face when he found was an envelope on the Wade's pillow. He reached for it slowly, staring at it like it might bite him before he finally opened it, not really sure what to expect.

~~_Pete, Baby,_ ~~

The handwriting was just about readable,

~~_I love you, you know that right? I chased you for long enough, I mean you're pretty fucking perfect and that ass, oh my god, you were blessed with the best...._ ~~  
~~_Focus Wade_ ~~  
~~_Right! Sorry._ ~~

~~_Peter. You have so much going for you. A career in photography, school, web clinging heroics and then there's me. I don't make things easy, I know the Avengers don't trust me and we both know they have reasons not to, although I really 100% did not mean to blow up Starks lab, those things should be labelled with something more than a picture of fire because, really who doesn't love fire?_ ~~

~~_Wade._ ~~

~~_Right!_ ~~

~~_Peter. Basically, I love you and that's why I'm letting you go. Don't look for me, please, because you wont find me._ ~~

~~_Love, Wade._ ~~

He stared at the crossed out note, before slowly turning the paper over, his whole world shattering as it all fell into place.

_I tried so hard to tell you, but I'm nothing but a coward. I should never have gone to see Theresa.. I'm so sorry Peter...Please don't forgive me, I don't deserve it._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
